Serafina
Overview |badges= }} Villains face her during Scirocco's patron arc in the Defeat the genie Serafina mission for levels 40-44. __ToC__ Enemy Information Description Serafina is a Genie who assisted the last hero to take up the mantle of Scirocco, helping him until his death in the Rikti War. With his dying breath he asked Serafina to help the heroes of Paragon City, which she does to this day. But now that a villain has stolen the mantle of Scirocco from the true successor, Serafina is determined to see the powers of the wind returned. See Also * Serafina's Legacy Chain profile for a list of her powers Introductions Contact Introduced By None, will work with any hero level 30 and up. New Contact(s) None Information Magic Store Serafina is a former Genie, who was once owned by one of the heroes to take up the mantle of Scirocco. Scirocco and Serafina had a very amicable relationship; she would help with his crime fighting career from behind the scenes, using her magical powers. Scirocco was one of the first heroes slain in the Rikti War, and with his dying breath made one last wish of Serafina, to help the heroes of Paragon City. Serafina did not know that by granting this wish she would lose most of her genie powers, leaving her with only her communication lines to the Entities. She uses these lines to enhance Magic based heroes of Paragon City, fulfilling Scirocco's final wish. Initial Contact They tell me that I am to help you. I can give magic Heroes a direct line to the Entities, but I would be curious if you could perform one small personal favor for me first. Store * Level 30 Magic/Natural Dual Origin Enhancements * Level 30 Mutation/Magic Dual Origin Enhancements * Level 35 Magic/Natural Dual Origin Enhancements * Level 35 Mutation/Magic Dual Origin Enhancements * Level 40 Magic/Natural Dual Origin Enhancements * Level 40 Mutation/Magic Dual Origin Enhancements * Level 30 Magic Single Origin Enhancements * Level 35 Magic Single Origin Enhancements * Level 40 Magic Single Origin Enhancements Serafina will buy Enhancements from anyone, but will only sell them to heroes who have completed her mission. Being teamed with another player who completes it does not count. Missions Briefing You are willing to do me a favour? You are most kind. My former master, Scirocco, had kept my bottle in a transdimensional space. After I granted him his final wish, and I lost my powers, I lost access to the bottle as well. I had considered it safe, but it seems that it was not so. The Circle of Thorns, in their never-ending quest for artifacts, have accessed my master's transdimensional space and stolen my bottle. Will you recover it from them for me? Should you perform this small favour for me, I will grant you access to the Entities, and the powers that they can bestow upon you. Enemies Debriefing Oh thank you! I will make sure that no one can find this again. External Links * Category:Heroes Category:CoH Magic Contacts